psi_patrol_wymyslone_postacie_opowiadaniafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dwie dusze
UWAGA! To opowiadanie piszę sama. '' '''Prolog ' Był zimowy, ponury wieczór. ''' - Mamo? - zapytała się Crus - Co jest kochanie? - Kiedy urodzi się siostra? - Nieprawda bo brat! - krzyknął Ley - Siostra! - Brat! - Siostra!! - Brat!! '''Ich tata zmierzył ich wrogim wzrokiem. Nagle! - Ała!!! - krzyknęła 'Pół godziny później urodziła się mała suczka '. - Jest śliczna - powiedział Mat - Jak ją nazwiemy! - krzyknęli Crus i Ley - Frozen - odparła ich mama i spojrzała przez okno. Na dworze zaczął padać śnieg. - Na cześć pierwszego śniegu! - wykrzyknęła Crus 'Rozdział I ' 'Kilka lat później. Frozen miała osiem lat, Crus dwanaście a Ley ￼￼ trzynaście. Cała rodzina pojechała nad jezioro do cioci i wujka. Ich rodzice siedzieli na kocach dyskutując o czymś z ciocią i wujkiem a oni i ich kuzyn Uno poszli się kąpać do jeziora. ' * Początek piosenki ,,Dream It Possible" - Mam pomysł - powiedział Ley - No? - zapytała się Crus - Kto ostatni dopłynie do tej wyspy - pokazał łapą w kierunku wysepki - Stawia wszystkim lody - wtrąciła się Frozen - Spoko! - krzyknął Uno i zaczął płynąć - Ej to nie fer! - oburzyła się Crus ale też zaczęła płynąć 'Po chwili Ley też zaczął płynąć. Niestety Frozen nie bardzo umiała. ' - Przecież nie może to być aż takie trudne - szepnęła do samej siebie '''Na szczęście było jeszcze płytko więc dotykała łapami dna. Ale jakieś kilkanaście metrów od punktu gdzie stała straciła grunt pod łapami więc zaczęła machać łapami na wszystkie strony. Ale ku swojemu zdumieniu jakoś płynęła do przodu. Prawie była już przy wysepce na której siedziało jej rodzeństwo i kuzyn. Niestety nagle przekopyrtła się i zanurzyła się cała w wodzie. - Frozen!!! - wrzasnęła Crus i wskoczyła do wody Crus podpłynęła do siostry zanurzyła się po uszy, chwyciła Frozen za obrożę i pociągnęła ją do góry. Suczka zaczęła kaszleć. Chwilę później obydwie siostry były na brzegu wysepki gdzie stali zmartwieni Ley i Uno. ￼￼Crus puściła obrożę swojej siostry która położyła się na piasku. Na twarzy Crus pojawiła się złość. ' - Jesteś świadoma, że mogłaś się utopić!!? - wrzasnęła - Co ty sobie myślałaś!!? '''Frozen wstała i wbiła wzrok w ziemię. ' - Wiesz - zaczął Ley - To jest też trochę twoja wina. W końcu ty miałaś jej pilnować. - A twoja jeszcze większa! - krzyknęła Crus - Co proszę! - oburzył się jej brat - To ty wymyśliłeś ten głupi wyścig! - Ale ty się zgodziłaś! - Nie myślałam że ona - pokazała łapą na Frozen - Popłynie za nami! - No to trzeba przewidywać!! - Co ja jej niańka!!? - W pewnym sensie tak!! Matka kazała ci jej pilnować!! - Nie jestem jej niańką!! Mam prawo się z wami bawić a nie tylko siedzieć z tyłkiem na brzegu i jej pilnować!!! A jak jesteś taki mądry to sam jej pilnuj i zobacz, że to jest ciężkie!!! Przecież ten dzieciok jest niereformowalny!! Nie ma dziury ani drzewa na które by nie wlazła!!! A ty myślisz, że pilnowanie jej jest proste!!? - Nie jestem małym dzieckiem!! - krzyknęła Frozen 'Atmosfera stała się już dość napięta. Crus i Ley wrzeszczeli na siebie, a Frozen i Uno stali nie wiedząc co mają robić. Nagle Ley popchnął Crus która upadła do wody. Na całe szczęście było tam płytko. Chwilę później rodzeństwo zaczęło się bić. Uno przyglądał się temu minutę, dwie aż wreszcie nie wytrzymał. Podszedł do nich i wrzasnął : ' - Przestańcie!!! 'Niestety to nie podziałało więc Uno chwycił Ley'a i odciągnął go od Crus. Wtedy cała trójka była już bliska załamania nerwowego. Nagle Frozen krzyknęła : ' - Czy ja mogę wreszcie się dowiedzieć o co wam na litość boską chodzi!!? Przecież nic takiego się nie stało!!! - Wracajmy na brzeg - mruknęła Crus - A kto no wiesz - Uno wskazał na Frozen - Ją weźmie? - Uno czy ty możesz mnie wreszcie puścić? - warknął Ley - Jak chcesz - odparł Uno i puścił kuzyna który upadł na tyłek - Wracajmy na brzeg - powiedział Ley i wstał z ziemi 'Crus wzięła Frozen na plecy i wszyscy weszli do wody. Gdy płynęli na brzeg nikt nie odezwał się do nikogo ani słowem. Gdy dopłynęli Frozen zeszła siostrze z grzbietu i poleciała do rodziców. Chwilę później reszta też tam poszła. Mama Uno zauważyła, że coś '''jest nie tak. - Coś się stało? - zapytała i spojrzała najpierw na syna, później na Ley'a, następnie na Crus a na końcu na Frozen '''Cała czwórka milczała. ' * Koniec piosenki * Początek piosenki ,, Unstoppable" - Dobra po waszych minach widać, że coś zmalowaliście. Dowiemy się o co chodzi? - powiedział Mat - Bo Ley wymyślił wyścig - zaczęła Crus - Kto pierwszy dopłynie do wyspy - dopowiedział Uno - Zakład o lody - wtrąciła się Frozen - Frozen siedź cicho! A oni się zgodzili - powiedział Ley - No to ten popłynęliśmy - dodała Crus - Chwilą chwila - przerwał im Mat - A Frozen popłynęła z wami czy nie? 'Wszyscy troje energicznie pokręcili głowami. ' - To co żeście z nią zrobili skoro nie była na brzegu?! - Bo ten yyyyyyy...... myśleliśmy że zostanie na brzegu - powiedziała Crus - Ale popłynęła za nami - dodał Uno - A moja '''nieodpowiedzialna '''siostra nie przewidziała tego - powiedział Ley - Ley!! Stizen ruhig!! - syknęła Crus {(jagby co nie umiem zbyt dobrze niemieckiego więc na tłumaczu)} - A Frozen płynęła i się przekopyrtła w wodzie, a Crus ją wyciągnęła na brzeg - dokończył wszystko Uno - No - zaczęła Crus - To - powiedział Ley - By było na tyle - skończył Uno - Z tej historii - dodała jeszcze Crus * Koniec piosenki * '''Obraz przeskoczył na okno w którym było widać padający deszcz i trzaskające pioruny. Crus westchnęła i przyłożyła łapę do szyby gdy trzasnął gdzieś w oddali piorun. Przejechała i szkle łapą i przyłożyła do okna czoło. Znowu westchnęła i pozostała w tej pozycji kilka chwil. ' Uno i Ley grali w karty przy kuchennym stole a Frozen coś rysowała. Ley przyglądał się swojej siostrze. Crus już kilka minut stała bez ruchu. Wreszcie nie wytrzymał i palnął: ' - Czy ty się do tego okna modlisz? Mam dzwonić do psychiatry? Crus posłała mu mordercze spojrzenie. ' - Bo wiesz znam takiego dobrego psychiatrę co leczył wujka - kontynuował dalej Ley a Uno zaśmiał się cicho - Którego? - podniosła wzrok znad kartki Frozen - Tego wujka co u niego jesteśmy? - Nie, nie tego - pokręcił głową Ley - Czyli że poszłaś w ślady wuja - dodał ale do Crus - Ley siedźże cicho! Myślę nad czymś.......- krzyknęła Crus - Nad czym niby? Czy do okna należy się modlić? - zakpił sobie jej brat '''Crus zdenerwowała się ale nic nie powiedziała bo nie miała ochoty na kolejną kłótnie. Westchnęła tylko ciężko i usiadła na krześle przy stole gdzie siedziało jej rodzeństwo i kuzyn. ' - Co rysujesz? - zapytała się Crus Frozen 'Frozen podała jej z uśmiechem na pyszczku kartkę papieru na której było.............. emmm no nie dało się powiedzieć co to było. ' - Co to jest? - zdumiała się Crus - Dobra ja ci wszystko wyjaśnie. To jesteś ty a to jest Ley, a to jest Uno, a to jest maka paka która przyszła z księdzem na pierogi ruskie które sterroryzowały świat więc przezucili się na pierogi z kapustą i grzybami, ato jestem ja która jest na drzewie z Maką Paką a ty i Ley się bijecie, a Uno rozmawia z księdzem, a to jest księżyc który się z was śmieje i je kebaba, a to jest klaun który tańczy makarene z delfinami a to ławka Gertruda która tańczy ze strażakami skibidi - zaczęła Frozen mówiąc to dość szybko ale wyraźnie '''Crus opadły łapy a Ley i Uno przestali grać w karty tylko patrzyli i słuchali w skupieniu Frozen. To znaczy śmiali się jagby najedli się sera. Nawet mama Uno zaprzestała zmywanie naczyń i patrzyła na Frozen otwartymi oczami podczas '''gdy Frozen nie zwracała na to uwagi tylko z zapałem opowiadała dalej. - C-co ci siedzi w tej głowie - powiedziała cicho Crus - Fenomen normalnie fenomen - Ley ciągle się śmiejąc poklepał po głowie Frozen łapą - Po kim ty to masz? - Pewnie po waszym ojcu - wtrąciła się ciocia i dosiadła się stołu - Mat też wyczyniał takie rzeczy kiedy byliśmy w jej wieku. Nawet gorsze. - Serio? - zdziwili się wszyscy - Tak serio. Na ale jest już dawno po 21 więc jazda do spania - klasnęła w łapy ciocia - Ale ciociu - powiedziała Frozen - Nie jestem zmęczona. Po za tym jest burza! A co jeśli nie będzie prądu? Nagle jak na zawołanie zgasło światło. Wszyscy popatrzyli się na Frozen. Ta tylko odparła : ' - No co? To nie ja, to nie moja wina. Samo przecież zgasło - zaczęła się tłumaczyć - Czy ktoś mówi że to ty? - zapytał Uno - Poprostu no........ - Wykrakałaś - dodała Crus '''Ciocia wyjęła z szafki świeczkę i zapaliła ją zapałką. Potem zrobiła to samo z czterema innymi świeczkami. ' - Dobra....... Crus weź świeczkę i idźcie spać. - rozkazała ciocia i wszyscy niemrawo poszli do salonu gdzie mieli rozłożone śpiwory i poduszki - Ej a co jeśli - zaczęła Frozen - Przyjdzie taki 'WIELKI '''potwór i nas zje? '''Crus zrobiła tak zwany facepalm i odłożyła świeczkę na stół. ' - Potwory nie istnieją - powiedział Uno - A duchy? - zapytała Frozen - Nie istnieją - pokręciła głową Crus - Ale co jeśli jednak?! - zapytała Frozen - Ale jednak powinnaś iść już spać - mruknął Ley .￼ - Ale mi się nie chce - zaprzeczyła Frozen - Kanapa jest moja! - krzyknął Ley i zabrał swój śpiwór, koc i poduszkę po czym usadowił się na tapczanie 'Pietnaście minut później Ley spał. Uno ułożył się na fotelu a Crus próbowała kazać Frozen iść spać. Niestety marnie jej to wychodziło. ' - Ale co jeśli duchy i potwory jednak istnieją? - zapytała poraz kolejny Froznen leżąc na materacu, szczelnie owinięta w koc - Frozen *ziew* błagam chcę iść spać - powiedziała cicho Crus - No dobra - szepnęła Frozen i zakryła się cała kocem - Dobranoc - Branoc - odparła Crus 'Suczka rasy gończy węgierski podeszła do stołu. Trzasnął piorun. Crus zgasiła świeczkę. ' 'Rozdział II ' - Chleb, ser, masło - Crus jeszcze raz czytała krótką listę zakupów 'Ley i Frozen bawili się w bitwę na poduszki śmiejąc się przy tym wesoło. Frozen rzuciła poduszką w Ley'a ale on zrobił unik i zamiast niego Crus dostała z poduszki w głowę. ' - Ej kto to rzucił? - odwróciła się do tyłu - Ja - zgłosiła się Frozen 'Crus popatrzyła w sufit i coś mruknęła. ' - Dobra zresztą nieważne- machnąła łapą i poszła do drzwi - Tylko nie spalcie domu - dodała - Luz i tak idziemy na dwór- odparł Ley - No skoro tak. Ale wolę się upewnić. Przecież rodzice oraz ciocia i wuja wyszli - wyjaśniła Crus - Uno? Idziesz też? - Okej i tak nie mam co robić - uśmiechnął się i poszedł za Crus ''''Kuzynostwo wyszło z domu i zamknęło drzwi na klucz pamiętając żeby zostawić dodatkową parę kluczyków Ley'owi i Frozen żeby mogli wyjść z domu. Poszli do zepsutej, starej furtki i wspięli się na nią żeby wyjść z niedużego podwórka. Po przekroczeniu furtki stanęli na wiejskiej drodze. Jagby poszło się w drugą stronę można by było dojść do jeziora gdzie byli całą rodzinką kilka dni temu. Na dworze było dość ładna pogoda. 'Słońce nie świeciło jakoś bardzo mocno ponieważ była już 19 ale mimo to było ciepło i przyjemnie. Crus i Uno szli tak jeszcze z pół godziny po spacerku do osiedlowego sklepu rozmawiając wesoło. ' Kategoria:Sezon Kategoria:Crus Kategoria:Frozen Kategoria:Uno Kategoria:Sezony Kategoria:Sezon 5 Kategoria:Opowiadanie grupowe Kategoria:Opowiadania